Melanie Cross
Melanie Cross ist eine Hauptcharakterin von Under The Dome. Ihr gelingt es aus der Kuppel zu fliehen. Sie wurde aus dem See von Julia Shumway gerettet , nachdem sie das Ei in den See warf. Vor der Kuppel Melanie ist als Kind von Don Barbara geboren , der eine Affäre mit Laura Cross hatte. Sie wuchs mit ihrer Familie in Zenith auf. Eines Tages , besuchte sie das Haus der Barbara's , wo sie dann mit dem jungen Dale Barbara spielte. Bevor sie ging , sagte sie , dass ihre Mutter Barbie gerne kennenlernen würde und dass sie sich eines Tages wieder treffen würden , wenn Barbie älter sei. Später zog Melanie mit ihrer Familie nach Chester's Mill , wo sie dann auch die High School in Jahr 1988 besucht. In diesem Jahr war sie auch in einer Beziehung mit Sam Verdreaux und war mit Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie und Lyle Chumley befreundet. Eines Nachts sah sie rosa Sterne fallen und rief ihre Freunde an , damit sie zusammen dies erkunden. Sie fanden im Wald einen Krater mit einem Meteoriten , mit einem Kern , wo vier Handabdrücke waren , die blau leuchteten. Sie kletterten runter in den Krater und jeder legte seine Hand auf den Abdruck. Der Meteorit zerbrach und enthüllte sich zu einem schwarzem Ei. Sie entschieden sich dazu zu gehen , aber Melanie probierte zu davon zu überzeugen , dass sie das Ei beschützen sollten. Lyle widersprach ihr und schubste Melanie in den Krater , was zur Folge führte , dass sie starb. Sam , Pauline und Lyle verheimlichten ihren Tod, und entschlossen sich ihre Leiche in den See zu werfen. Später wurde sie als vermisst gemeldet. Ihre Familie hoffte , dass sie eines Tages zurück kommen würde und ließ deshalb ihr Zimmer unberührt. Während der Kuppel Staffel 02 Die Schlinge um den Hals Julia Shumway sieht Melanie kämpfend im Wasser und eilt sofort um ihr zu helfen. Nachdem sie von Julia aus dem See gerettet wurde , bleibt Melanie in Sam Verdreaux's Hütte , aber nachdem sie aufwacht , rennt sie weg. Melanie wird von Angie McAlister gesehen , als sie durch die Stadt läuft. Später sieht man sie an Linda Esquivel's Leichnam , wie sie sich entschuldigt. Angie sieht Melanie später noch in der Schule , aber Melanie rennt vor ihr weg. Das Mädchen aus dem Wald Am nächsten Tag wird Melanie von Joe Mcallister und Norrie Calvert-Hill im Wald gefunden. Sie geht zurück in die Stadt mit den beiden und bleibt bei Julia. Als man die verstorbene Angie findet , ist Melanie die Hauptverdächtige. Junior und Joe haben beide probiert sie zu erschießen , aber in letzer Minute konnte Julia Joe davon abhalten sie zu erschießen , da Julia Beweise gefunden hat , die dafür sprechen , dass Melanie Angie nicht getötet hat. Blutregen Melanie wird von Dale Barbara erwischt , wie sie seine Sachen durchsucht. Aber sie versucht ihm zu erklären,dass sie es nur macht , weil er ihr vertraut vorkommt. Julia kommt ins Zimmer dazu und denkt ,dass Barbie Melanie verhört. Melanie versteckt sich mit Joe und Norrie in der Schule ,als es roten , ätzenden Regen regnet. Melanie und Joe fangen an Freunde zu werden , was Norrie eifersüchtig macht. Als die Teenager kurzzeitig ein W-Lan Signal empfangen , folgt Joe diesem Signal und findet heraus , dass das Signal aus dem Schließfach kommt , welches Angie versucht hatte zu öffnen,bevor sie getötet wurde.Irgendwo her kennt Melanie die Kombination des Schließfaches und als sie das Schließfach öffnet, wird Norrie noch misstrauischer. Als sich die Teenager die Jahrbücher anschauen , entdeckt Joe ein Foto von Melanie , welches ihren Namen offenbart. Es offenbart außerdem,dass Melanie in den letzen 25 Jahren nicht gealtert ist. Das Virus Melanie erfährt mehr über ihre Vergangenheit nachdem sie an einem bestimmten Punkt im Wald stand. Sie hat eine Vision von der Nacht in der sie starb. Durch diese Bilder findet sie heraus , dass Pauline und Lyle ihre Freunde waren und Sam ihr fester Freund war. Sie erinnert sich auch daran , dass sie ein leuchtendes Ei in einem Meteorit gefunden haben und das sie jemand in den Krater geschubst hatte , wo sie sich den Kopf anschlug und starb. Sie erinnert sich aber nicht mehr dran wer es war , vermutet aber ,dass Lyle es war , weil Junior meint , dass Lyle auch Angie umgebracht habe. Zum Wohl der Stadt Melanie , Joe und Norrie wurde befohlen an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben , aber natürlich halten sie sich nicht dran und gehen zu der Kuppel. Joe und Norrie fragen sich , ob wenn Melanie die Kuppel berührt , ob sie noch mehr Visionen haben würde , aber es funktioniert nicht. Die frustrierte Melanie will wissen warum sie noch am Leben sei und Norrie erzählt ihr , dass sie Melanie's Leben gegen das ihrer Mutter Alice Calvert eintauschen würde. Wütend und verletzt rennt Melanie weg , aber Joe folgt ihr und findet sie schnell wieder. Als Joe Melanie tröstet , küsst sie ihn. Norrie holt die beiden ein und als sie dies sieht schlägt sie Melanie. Nachdem Norrie einen Schnitt auf ihrem Arm hat , beschließt Joe , seine Blutproben mit Melanie's zu vergleichen , um Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Melanie fragt Rebecca Pine , ob sie Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihrem und Joe's Blut finden kann. Zum Abgrund Melanie fängt an sich mit Junior anzufreunden , denn er erinnert sie an Sam als er noch jünger war. Als die beiden nach Joe und Norrie sehen , hat Melanie einen Moment mit Junior , den Norrie aber störte. Die drei gehen zu Joe's Haus um sicher zu gehen , dass es ihm gut geht , dort bemerken sie ,dass sie das Ei suchen müssen. Auf dem See , bemerken die vier , dass sie sich an die Hand nehmen müssen. Melanie meint , dass sie die vierte Hand sein kann , da sie einer der vier alten Hände sei. Als Melanie die Hand von Joe , Norrie und Junior berührt , steigt das Ei zur Oberfläche des Sees. Zenith Melanie wacht nach einem Schlaf neben Junior auf. Julia und Barbie kommen zu dem Haus und erzählen Junior, dass Sam derjenige war , der Angie ermordet hat. Junior weigert sich dies zu glauben , aber er fragt Melanie später , ob sie finde , dass Sam jemanden umbringen könnte. Melanie gibt zu , dass Sam sich verändert hat seitdem sie ihn kennengelernt hat. Big Jim hat die beiden belauscht und als Melanie ging , nutzt Big Jim die Chance und spricht mit Junior. Später gehen Melanie und Junior zu den Tunneln in der Schule und sagen Julia,dass sie das Ei haben. Das Ei fängt an zu leuchten und zeigt ihnen einen Obelisk , Melanie erkennt das dies in ihrer Heimatstadt ist - Zenith. Die Klippe Julia und Melanie essen grade im Diner als Joe und Norrie reinkommen.Sie zeigen Julia eine E-Mail von Barbie's Vater Don , der schreibt , dass es Barbie gut geht und sagt dass Julia kommen und das Ei mitbringen soll. Sie zweifelt aber , dass die Nachricht von Barbie ist und geht dann mit Melanie , Joe und Norrie zur Klippe , wo sie dann Barbie eine E-Mail schreiben. Die rote Tür Als Julia betrachtet dass Ei dem Militär zu übergeben , damit es Barbie gut geht , widerspricht Melanie und sagt dass sie wisse , dass was schlimmes passieren würde , wenn sie das mache. Sie rennt weg und findet Junior der das Ei vor seinem Vater verstecken will. Melanie und Junior verstecken das Ei in Big Jim's Bunker und Melanie fragt Junior , ob er bei ihr bleiben wolle und zusammen mit ihr das Ei beschütze. Früher Herbst Melanie und Junior wachen im Bunker zusammmen auf. Bevor sie den Bunker verlässt küsst sie Junior. Sie eilt zu Julia's Haus , wo sie glücklich ist Barbie zu sehen , der wieder da ist. Barbie und Julia fangen an darüber zu reden, dass wenn sie das Ei dem Militär übergeben würden , sie aus der Kuppel kommen würden. Melanie widerspricht dem ganzen immernoch und daraufhin bittet Barbie sie unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Draußen erzählt Barbie , dass er sich erinnert dass als er und sie jünger waren , sie mit ihm gespielt habe. Melanie sagt , dass ihre Mutter Laura , wollte , dass sie und Barbie sich kennenlernen. Barbie erzählt Melanie,dass sein Vater eine Affäre mit einer Frau namens Laura hatte und dass die beiden eine Tochter haben. Melanie erkennt , dass sie und Barbie verwandt sind. Barbie bittet sie dass sie ihm vertrauen solle und später ins Diner kommen soll und sie ausreden lassen soll. Nachdem Melanie den Plan hört und die Stadt damit auch einverstanden ist , fragen Barbie und Julia Melanie wieder,ob sie damit einverstanden sei , dass sie das Ei übergeben. Sie sagt sie müsse sich das nochmal überlegen , aber sie kehrt früh wieder zurück und sagt dass sie einverstanden ist. Melanie führt Barbie und Julia zu dem Bunker , wo sie fassungslos feststellt , dass das Ei verschwunden ist. Plötzlich folgt ein Erdbeben und die drei flüchten aus dem Bunker. Melanie wird ohnmächtigt und Barbie und Julia bringen sie zu Sam's Hütte , wo Sam Melanie etwas spritz , damit ihr Herz schneller schlägt. Eiszeit Nach dem plötzlichen Kälteeinbruch , sind alle Bürger in die Schule evakuiert worden. Big Jim hatte noch Benzinkanister gefunden , so konnten die Bürger überleben. Dann ertönt plötzlich ein schrilles Geräusch, woraufhin Melanie ihre Augen öffnet und verkündet, dass es nun beginnt. Als das Geräusch nachlässt, geht Norrie auf die Kuppel zu und legt gemeinsam mit Joe und Hunter eine Hand an die Kuppelwand. Daraufhin kommt die Kuppelwand auf sie zu und sie erkennen, dass die Kuppel schrumpft und sie alle töten könnte. Der neue Alptraum Joe, Norrie und Hunter informieren umgehend Rebecca darüber, dass sich die Kuppel verkleinert. Diese hat auch keine Erklärung dafür, vor allem, da die Intervalle, in denen die Kuppel schrumpft, sehr unregelmäßig sind. In der Schule erzählt Lyle Pauline, dass er glaubt, dass alle bald sterben werden, während Melanie nach Juniors Hand greift und ihm berichtet, dass sie sich mittlerweile wieder besser fühlt. Junior will sich dann auf den Weg machen, um mehr über die neusten Umstände der Kuppel zu erfahren und küsste Melanie zum Abschied auf die Stirn. Big Jim und Pauline treffen derweil in ihrem Haus auf Junior und bringen sich jeweils auf den neusten Stand. Junior bittet seine Mutter inständig, dass sie ihre Visionen wieder nutzt, um Melanies Leben zu retten, doch Pauline muss ihren Sohn enttäuschen.Rebecca und Julia versuchen ebenfalls, Melanie zu retten, die plötzlich auch Blut spukt und ihre Haare verliert. Sie holen Sam zu sich, wodurch Rebecca erstmals die Wahrheit über Melanie erfährt. Anschließend gibt sie Melanie eine Bluttransfusion und erzählt ihr, dass sie ihre Mutter im Alter von acht Jahren verloren hat und seitdem ein Mensch ist, der nach Antworten und Erklärungen sucht. Melanie gesteht, dass sie Angst vorm Sterben hat, aber dennoch glücklich ist, dass sie nun so viele Menschen in ihrem Leben hat. Sie sagt zu Rebecca , dass sie das erste Mal alleine sei als sie gestorben ist, aber das zweite Mal hätte sie Rebecca , ihren Bruder , Julia und ihre Freunde bei sich. Zurück in der Schule erzählt Barbie Juliawas passiert ist und dass die Kuppel nun nicht mehr schrumpft. Dann informiert sie Sam darüber, dass es Melanie bereits besser geht und alle schöpfen wieder Hoffnung. Don Barbara erreicht schließlich den Spielplatz, während Barbie seine Schwester darin bekräftigt, dass ihr Vater sie retten wird. Als Don das Ei aufhebt, wird er zur Verwunderung aller Anwesend nicht von einem Schlag getroffen, sondern kann es einfach so berühren. Doch sie lassen ihn nicht mit dem Ei verschwinden, sodass es Melanie umgehend wieder schlechter geht. Als Julia dies sieht, macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Rand der Kuppel und spricht zu dieser, da sie immer noch glaubt, dass die Kuppel sie beschützt und sich erhofft, dass sie nun Melanies Leben rettet. Doch die Kuppel schrumpft weiter und Julia geht niedergeschlagen zurück. Pauline hat ihre Zeichnung vervollständigt und glaubt, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, wie man Melanie retten kann: Mittels der alten und neuen Hände.Rebecca verzweifelt derweil, das sie keine Erklärung für Melanie finden kann, doch Sam meint, dass man manchmal einfach akzeptieren muss, dass es keine konkrete Antwort gibt. Pauline und Jim tauchen dann in der Schule auf und trommeln alle zusammen, um Melanie zu retten. Sie bringen Melanie zu der Stelle, an der sie vor 25 Jahren gestorben ist und Pauline sagt ihrem Sohn noch einmal, wie sehr sie ihn liebt und dass er seinem Vater verzeihen soll. Dann legen sie Melanie hin und alle Hände berühren sie. Als nichts passiert, macht Rebecca deutlich, dass Melanie scheinbar sowohl in der Vergangenheit als auch in der Gegenwart eine Hand repräsentiert. Deswegen sollen sowohl Sam als auch Junior Melanies Hand halten, während alle anderen ihre Hand auf sie legen. Dies funktioniert und es geht ihr besser, doch dann wird Melanie in ein tiefes Loch gezogen. Junior versucht, sie zu halten, doch trotz Barbies und Sams Hilfe wird Melanie hinab gezogen. Junior will ihr direkt nachspringen, doch Barbie hält ihn davon ab, da sie nicht wissen, was sie dort unten erwartet. Der Weg nach Hause Barbie und die anderen Bürger beschließen durch den Krater zu flüchten ihn den Melanie gefallen ist , da Joe , Norrie und Hunter in den Krater eine Fluchtmöglichkeit sehen. Barbie steht mit den Bürgern vor einer Wand voller Schmetterlingen. Als diese plötzlich wegfliegen rastet Norrie total aus,doch dann erscheint ein weiterer Schmetterling und als Barbie seine Hand auf die Felswand legt, bricht diese zusammen und Melanie steht in glänzend weißem Licht vor ihnen. Sie sagt, dass sie ihr folgen sollen, da sie nun nach Hause gehen. Trivia *Sie war einer der alten vier Hände neben Pauline , Sam und Lyle *Als Sam, Pauline, Barbie, Lyle, und Hunter May in die Kuppel kamen , sind sie mittem auf dem See rausgekommen. Dies deutet an ,dass der Grund warum Melanie in ihrer Debutfolge im See war , weil sie in die Kuppel gekommen ist. *Chronologisch ist Melanie Barbie's älterer Bruder , aber durch ihren Tod ist Barbie physisch der ältere. Galerie 13.jpg Under-the-Dome-Staffel-3-Aerger-um-Finanzierung teaser 620x348.jpg 11089 1.jpg Under-dome-season-2-spoilers.jpg Siehe auch Grace Victoria Cox Quelle Der neue Alptraum von myFanbase Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Nebencharakter